


Fire

by Darsynia



Series: Drabble Challenge [5]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Missing Scene, canon character death, marauder era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-03
Updated: 2005-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darsynia/pseuds/Darsynia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius vows revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> The Challenge: Write one drabble per prompt, relating to the world of Harry Potter in some way. No less than 85 words, no more than 125.  
> The Prompts:
> 
> -ring  
> -'all over you'  
> -Babylon  
> -boys (or girls) of summer  
> -fire

_______They were gone._

Sirius stared blankly at the lifeless bodies of James and Lily, and then at the sleeping baby in his arms. The dichotomy was palpable—innocence and the profound loss of it.

_______What had he done?_

His heart felt both full and achingly empty. Harry's tiny hands clung to his robes, and Sirius felt an unreasoning anger. He wanted to tell the boy, 'Don't trust _me_! Look what happened to _them_!'

_______Oh, James…_

His heart beat in a tattoo of a single word. Peter, Peter, Peter. Sirius Black cradled his best friend's son as his heart burned with murder for his best friend's betrayer. Peter, Peter, Peter. If it took his life, he would avenge. He owed Harry that much.

_______Wait for me._


End file.
